Istri Untuk Suamiku
by srzkun
Summary: Wanita dilahirkan sebanyak tiga kali. yaitu kala ia dilahirkan menjadi seorang putri, kala ia dilahirkan menjadi seorang istri, dan ketika ia melahirkan seorang anak. Namun, apa yang salah darinya? kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi wanita sempurna pada umumnya?/Romance-Family-Drama/OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Istri Untuk Suamiku**

**.**

**My First Collab with Soo Dana-chan**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Drama, Typo(s), etc**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak mengerti, amat sangat tidak mengerti. Wanita terlahir di dunia ini sebanyak tiga kali. Yang pertama saat ia dilahirkan sebagai seorang putrid, yang kedua saat ia dilahirkan menjadi seorang istri atau dengan kata lain adalah menikah, dan yang ketiga adalah saat ia melahirkan seorang anak. Awalnya ia pikir, menikah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah jalan terindah yang pernah dilaluinya. Awalnya ia pikir menikah dengannya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan. Mencintainya adalah sebuah anugrah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sampai ia baru sadar, jika akan tiba saatnya ia dilahirkan untuk ketiga kalinya, yaitu melahirkan seorang anak.

Sasuke—pria tampan dengan segudang prestasi yang membanggakan, dengan wajah tampan dan kekayaan yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab—menurut Sakura—seorang pria yang begitu menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Seorang pria yang selalu menjadi cahaya matahari Sakura. Suami Uchiha Sakura.

Meski usianya masih terlampau muda—27 tahun, tapi selama 5 tahun pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke belum atau tida akan pernah sama sekali membuahkan hasil. Sakura dinyatakan mandul. Itu tentu saja membuatnya terpukul dan stress ringan. Efeknya, ia kini menjadi bulan-bulanan mertuanya, Uchiha Mikoto.

Dulu, Mikoto adalah orang yang penyayang dan penyabar. Dia begitu memanjakan Sakura seperti memanjakan anaknya sendiri. Meskipun Sakura adalah seorang yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Ia begitu mendukung dan mencintai Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu, ternyata ketidak hadiran seorang anak yang akan menjadi penerus Uchiha dapat merubah semua kebahagiaan Sakura. Di awal tahun perkawinannya, Mikoto masih bersikap lembut dan terus bersabar menunggu seorang penerus keluarga dari rahim Sakura. Di dua tahun perkawinannya, Mikoto masih bersikap lembut dan sabar merawat Sakura. Masih diberikan reramuan khusus tradisional agar mempercepat mendapatkan keturunan, bahkan Mikoto tak segan-segan mengurung mereka—Sakura dan suaminya—berdua di dalam kamar menuntut melakukan malam intim agar memperoleh keturunan. Hingga di tahun ketiga pernikahannya, ia yang heran mengapa tak kunjung hamil mendatangi seorang dokter kandungan bersama Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, anda tidak akan pernah bisa melahirkan. Anda dinyatakan kurang subur,"

Saat itu dunia begitu kejam padanya. Mikoto meninggalkannya dengan tangis. Ia tidak percaya jika menantunya seorang yang mandul. Mikoto merasa kecewa.

Awalnya, Sasuke dan Sakura mengira Mikoto akan kembali sedia kala pada keesokan harinya. Namun nyatanya kekecewaan Mikoto amatlah besar. Itu membuat Sakura semain tertekan.

"Sasuke, kau tinggal pilih. Kau mau dengan siapa? Apakah Ami? Woooaah! Dia gadis yang cantik," Sakura mendengar pembicaraan Mikoto dan suaminya. Ini semakin membuatnya tertekan. Saura mencoba keluar kamar, berniat menemui suaminya.

"Ahh! Lihat! Gadis bernama Shion ini juga cantik, rambut dan matanya indah," lanjut Mikoto. Mikoto mendelik melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar.

"Ah! Lihat gadis bernama Yuki ini juga manis, dan sepertinya tidak** mandul**," sengit Mikoto. Sasuke menoleh kemana sang ibu memandang. Dilihatnya Sakura dengan tatapan sayang.

"Istriku hanya satu bu, dan itu adalah Sakura," Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan menuntun Sakura dengan lembut ke dalam kamar. Mikoto menggeram kesal.

Sasuke memapah Sakura untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang bersamanya, mengambilkan segelas air putih yang tersedia di buffet kamarnya untuk sang istri. Ia mengelus perlahan rambut istrinya yang senada dengan bunga Sakura—sesuai namanya. Disatukan dahi keduanya, Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Sakura sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu," satu kata dari Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa mencintai dan dicintai Uchiha Sasuke adalh anugrah terindah dari _Kami-sama._

000

"Ah, silahkan masuk Hinata-chan," Sakura mendengar suara Mikoto yang menerima seorang tamu. Ia merapihkan rambut panjangnya dan segera keluar, siapa tahu ini adalah tamu penting Mikoto Uchiha.

Sakura melihat seorang gadis anggun dengan mata yang lembut di luar sana. Peranggainya yang manis dan rambut yang terlihat halus dan terawat. Ia juga terlihat manis dengan dress berwarna peach nya selutut yang memperlihatkan betis indahnya.

Sakura membuatkan minuman untuk sang tamu mertuanya. Ia membuatkan ocha dan setoples kue kering yang ia buat kemarin saat waktunya senggang.

"Ah! Sakura," panggil Mikoto, Sakura menghampir mertuanya dengan sopan. Mikoto memutar bola matanya.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun sudah siap?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat. Sakura menangguk. Suaminya memang bekerja saat pukul 9 pagi.

"Iya, bu," jawab Sakura lembut.

"Ah! Ibu lupa memperkenalkanmu. Nah, Hinata-chan ini Sakura. Dan Sakura, ini Hinata-chan. **Calon Istri **Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura merasa kehilangan oksigen disekelilingnya. Hinata tampak tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" suara baritone itu menyadarkan Sakura. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan terluka seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, lihat! Ini Hinata-chan yang dulu loh! Hahaha cantik kan?" Mikoto tertawa sambil mengelus Hinata. "Nah, dulu kan kau minta dinikahkan dengan Hinata kan? Nah, ini Ibu datangkan dia langsung dari _New Zealand _untuk menikahkan kalian".

"Hentikan semua ini bu! Ibu melukai istriku." Mikoto menggeram marah.

"APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN DARI ISTRI MANDUL SEPERTINYA? APAKAH AKU SALAH DENGAN MEMINTA SEORANG CUCU?" Mikoto meminum ocha yang disediakan Sakura yang masih panas tanpa meniupnya. Alhasil lidah dan tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Ditumpahkannya teh hijau itu hingga setengahnya melukai kaki Sakura.

"Itu hasil dari ketidak-becusanmu," kata Mikoto seraya pergi menarik Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sakura menangis, kulit betisnya memerah setelah terkena siraman air panas itu. Sasuke menghampirinya dan menggendong Sakura ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Sakura dalam suasana rumah adalah hal terbahaya yang pernah dilakukannya.

Sasuke mengelus betis Sakura dengan tissue basah yang ia dapatkan di mobilnya. Untungnya tak terjadi apa-apa, hanya kulitnya saja yang memerah. Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menduakan cintamu, ini janjiku pada Kami-sama," dan setelahnya Sakura tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke pun tak keberatan kemejanya basa dengan airmata sang istri, karena dengan begitu, ia berharap dapat sedikit mengurangi beban yang dipikul sang istri sendirian.

000

Sakura merona kala Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri. Dia bahkan menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style _dari parkiran hingga ruangan kerjanya. Membuat semua orang iri pada Sakura. Belum lagi saat di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya ia meluangkan waktu untuk mencium bibir Sakura sekilas dan tertawa bersama.

Sasuke bahkan rela makan siang di kantin kantornya bersama Sakura, bahkan suap-suapan membuat yang melihat iri dengan kemesraan mereka adapula yang melihat keduanya sebagai pasangan serasi yang romantis.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke saat malam tiba. Sasuke memang sering lembur dan meninggalkan sang Istri. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas. Sasuke menjadi terpancing. Direngkuhnya bibir Sakura lembut namun sarat akan nafsu membuat Sakura melenguh. Sakura melepaskan pagutan mereka diiringi gerutuan Sasuke.

"Menikahlah lagi,"

Sasuke merasa tertohok saat mendengar perkataan sang istri. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Kalau bisa ia menangis, ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kumohon".

**TBC**

**Pojokan author :**

Ini adalah collab perdana Soo dana dan Srzkun. Awalnya fict ini cuma sekedar pembicaraan tidak bermutu di message FB mengenai serita tentang apa yang **paling tidak kau sukai**. Saat itu Soo menjawab tentang mertua yang mengerikan. Karena mengerikan berhadapan dengan wanita monster yang seperti itu. Mau melawan nanti durhaka katanya. Lalu srzkun menjawab kalau yang paling tidak ia sukai adala mengenai orang ketiga di pihak cewek. Rasanya mengesalkan dan membuat sebal. Lalu lama-lama dari pembicaraan begitu kami memutuskan membuat kolaborasi mengenai fict bergenre romantis-keluarga yang juga drama banget. Jadilah diputuskan fict ini yang akan kita kerjakan. Berhubung srzkun dan soo dana sedang sibuk di dunia nyata dan banyak tunggakan fict srzkun (srzkun : sebenernya cuma satu sih wkwkwk) akhirnya ga janji akan update cepet

**Soo dana thanks to : Allah swt, Mama Papa (ILYSM :*) dan reader (apalagi kalau sampai review hehehe)**

**Srzkun thanks to : Readers aja deh :* dan seorang gadis yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta di dunia maya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Srzkun & Soo Dana**

**AU/OOC/dsb**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tercekat. Bagaimana bisa istri tercintanya memintanya untuk menikah lagi. Itu sama saja menyuruhnya untuk mati. Ia tidak akan mampu untuk hidup dengan wanita yang tidak ia cintai. Cintanya hanya untuk Sakura dan Sakura adalah pusat seluruh dunianya. Dan sampai kapanpun ia tak akan sanggup untuk berpaling.

"Tidak Sak—"

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun," Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke sambil mengetatkan rangkulan tangannya. Menyenderkaan kepalanya pada tengkuk sang Uchiha bungsu. Mencoba mencari kehangatan lewat tubuh kokoh itu. Mencari kenyamanan dan membentuk ketegaran melalui tubuh tegap itu. tubuh yang selalu menopang dirnya, membantu dirinya dikala ia berada pada titik jenuh dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku," Sakura berujar lirih membuat Sasuke seolah kelu, tak mampu memotong ucapan Sakura, "Aku bukan seorang perempuan yang sempurna Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke mendecih, ia tidak suka kata tidak sempurna yang diucapkan Sakura. Sakura selalu sempurna, selalu. Cinta yang menyempurnakannya. Ia tak butuh seseorang yang sempurna. Ia hanya butuh kesetiaan dan senyum Sakura, istrinya. Sasuke mnarik tangan Saura pelan dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Memeluk Sakura dan menyesap aroma istrinya dalam-dalam. Begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

"Dengar—tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini Sakura," Sasuke menghirup aroma rambut sang istri, "Kau berhak punya anak Sasuke-kun," Sakura masih tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya—meminta Uchiha Sasuke untuk menikah lagi. Bukan tidak cinta. Tentu saja karena ia mencintai pria itu, ia ingin Sasuke hidup bahagia, bersama istri dan anak-anaknya kelak. Namun, Sakura tak akan mampu memberikannya keturunan, seberapa banyak usahapun yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Kita bisa mengadopsi anak," sekeras pendirian Sakura, Sasuke juga bersikeras menolak keinginan konyol istrinya itu. "Kalau dengan punya anak aku harus melepasmu, maka aku rela tak akan memiliki seorang anakpun," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Lagipula ini baik, akhir-akhir ini aku terobsesi padamu. Jadi, hentikan pembicaraan tidak penting ini dan kita akan pergi berdua malam ini."

Sakura hanya tersenyum merona sambil memeluk Sasuke, mungkin malam ini dan besok adalah hari terpanjangnya.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun me…mesum".

**000**

Sementara itu, Mikoto tengah gusar. Pasalnya Sasuke belum pulang padahal ini sudah hampir pagi. Padahal ia telah mengirim sebuah email agar Sasuke pulang cepat. Ia berencana membuat kencan untuk Hinata dan Sasuke sebagai upaya pendekatan mereka lagi. Dilihatnya Hinata yang telah tertidur di sofa ruang tamu menunggu Sasuke.

"Hina-chan, bangunlah. Ayo tidur di dalam ruangan, disini dingin."

Hinata melenguh dan menatap Mikoto dengan sayu. Hinata mengangguk.

"Sasuke belum pulang bu?" tanyanya pada Mikoto yang tengah gelisah. Mikoto tersenyum manis pada Hinata. "Maaf ya, Hinata-chan. Ibu sudah bilang padanya kalau harus pulang cepat, tapi sepertinya pekerjaannya belum selesai sampai harus menginap di kantor," terang Mikoto dengan menyesal. Hinata tersenyum.

"Bu, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Antara Ibu, Sasuke-nii, dan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tak seperti ibu yang kukenal," Tanya Hinata pada Mikoto membuat Mikoto seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Perempuan itu, menantuku." Tersirat penyesalan dan kerinduan di saat yang bersamaan saat menyebut Sakura sebagai menantunya. Ia teringat pagi tadi sudah melukai perempuan malang itu. Tapi sebagian hatinya membenarkan perbuatannya.

"Hinata-chan, menikahlah dengan Sasuke-kun. Kumohon," Hinata menjadi kelu. Ia tak tahu apa masalahnya disini. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia disuruh menjadi orang ketiga rumah tangga orang lain. Sasuke adalah sahabat kecilnya, perbedaan umur 2 tahun membuatnya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Onii-chan. Mereka berdua dan tentu saja Neji dan Itachi—kakak Hinata dan Sasuke—dulu sangat dekat dan bermain bersama.

Dulu, sewaktu Hinata masih kecil, ialah yang memimpin permainan. Mereka bermain masak-masakan, dengan Sasuke sebagai suami, Itachi dan Neji sebagai anak mereka. Mereka selalu bersam-sama hingga Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa jika sudah besar nanti, Sasuke akan menikahinya. Tetapi itu hanya bercanda. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa arti kata menikah itu sendiri. Mereka bersama terus hingga SMA sampai suatu ketika Sasuke mengatakan jika ia memiliki orang yang disukainya. Ketika Hinata menanyakannya, Sasuke selalu tidak pernah menjawabnya.

"Itu rahasia. Pokoknya dia cantik, dia juga memiliki mata yang indah. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya juga".

Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya ketika sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya. Dilihatnya Mikoto tengah rapuh. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Mikoto begitu lemah membuatnya tak tega menolak permintaan Mikoto.

"Baik, bu".

Setidaknya ia akan mencari tahu apa masalah dalam rumah ini dan akan mencari solusi. Ia tidak mau sama sekali dianggap orang ketiga—perusak rumah tangga orang lain, meskipun itu adalah rumah tangga sahabat kecilnya.

**000**

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggeliat dan melenguh. Matanya terbuka pelan-pelan.

"_Morning_," sapa Pria yang semalam suntuk menggagahinya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya, meski mata wanita itu belum terbuka sepenuhnya tapi ia tahu itu perbuatan suaminya—cinta sejatinya sekaligus belahan jiwanya. Wanita itu mengerjabkan matanya mencoba menatap pria yang berada disampingnya. Kecupan-kecupan kecil menghampiri bibir mungilnya. Sakura—nama wanita itu mencoba untuk berdiri untuk mencuci wajahnya.

Sakura membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut hotel. Sasuke bangun untuk memunguti pakaian mereka yang tercecer di lantai kamar hotel mereka lalu menghampiri Sakura yang tengah mencuci mukanya.

"Kau tahu, aku belum puas yang semalam," Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan membisikkan kata-kata itu lembut di telinganya.

"Haha, dasar me—"

BRUK!

Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang tengah pingsan. Selalu, selalu seperti itu ketika mereka selesai bercinta. Ini telah terjadi selama 2 tahun lamanya (semenjak diketahui dirnya mandul). Dokter bilang ini karena stress ringan. Daya tahan tubuhnya melemah sehingga jika terlalu lelah maka ia akan pingsan. Awalnya memang sekali-sekali, tapi akhir-akhir ini telah bertambah dua kali lipat.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Ketakutan jelas terpancar di wajah tampannya. Ia takut jika terus terjadi seperti ini, Sakura bisa terkena resiko stroke. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Sakura—istrinya.

"Bangunlah, sayang. Bangun. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, sayangku. Pusat seluruh duniaku," lirih Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu." Sasuke terus mengucapkannya berharap itu adalah mantra penyembuh paling ampuh.

**TBC**

**Pojokan Author :**

**#speechless **liat kotak review penuh kontroversi hahaha. Ada beberapa hal yang wajib diluruskan oleh author.

Kami **TIDAK** pernah membuat pernyataan jika Hinata adalah tokoh antagonis. Yang antagonis adalah Mikoto.

Kami **TIDAK **pernah memoduskan Hinata. Bagaimana anda bilang kami modusin Hinata jika kami menaruhnya di archive SasuSaku?

Review untuk minta endingnya pair apapun terserah, asal jangan ada yang mengata-ngatai karakter. Hey! Ini karakter yang buat MK bukan kalian :)

Buat SSL, stay cool dear. Init uh cobaan buat kita. Hahahaha

Buat SHL, kalian rajin bener nyari fict SS buat di review. Btw, thanks ya buat reviewnya. Makasih dukungan buat Author abal **macam kak steve **#ditendang #padahalgue juga abal

Oke, untuk **A/N **ini aku yang ngisi. Chapter depan yang ngisi **A/N** nya kak steve. Do'akan aku ya . aku mau UAS #tapigakbelajar

Eeh? Ini gak hurt tauuu . ini drama. DRAMA! Hahahaha tapi bagus deh kalau pada nyesek bacanya hahaha #ditabok

Maaf gabisa bales review satu-satu lagi sibuk hehehe, nanti kak steve aja ya yang bales di chapter depan hahaha

**[Special Thanks to : Allah swt dan yang review. maaf nggak bisa disebutin satu satu (kalian bisa membunuhku kok #nangisdarah)]  
**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Soo Dana (dan Srzkun)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I**stri **U**ntuk **S**uamiku by **S**rzkun & **S**oo-dana

**N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

Enjoy!

.

Pingsannya Sakura kali ini tidaklah lama. Hanya sekitar lima menit ia sudah kembali sadar lagi. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Segera diambilkannya airputih yang telah ia siapkan lalu membantu memapah Sakura agar ia dapat minum tanpa tersedak. Dielusnya Sakura dengan sayang, dan dikecup dahinya. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada Sakura.

"Kita pulang, Sasuke," pinta Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali memakai bajunya dengan benar. Sakura juga kembali memakai pakaiannya dengan dibantu Sasuke.

Tubuh Sakura yang lemas membuat Sasuke merangkulnya overprotektif, menjaga istri tercintanya tersungkur ke depan. Ia tidak perduli akan harga dirinya—ia dikenal sebagai pria yang pendiam dan jarang menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan sang istri. Baginya, istrinya lebih penting dari apapun.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dengan lemas di jok mobil Sasuke. Ia seolah tak kuat berjalan jauh. Ia tak mengerti kenapa kesehatannya kian menurun, sering lemas dan tidak kuat berjalan. Bahkan beberapa bulan ini ia harus dibantu Sasuke menyanggah tubuhnya jika dia sudah benar-benar merasa lelah.

"Kau mau ke Rumah Sakit dulu?" Tanya Sasuke disela-sela kegiatan menyetirnya. Sasuke begitu menghawatirkan Sakura yang terkadang suka melamun sendiri. Sasuke merasa kecewa kala Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi ia tidak mau memaksa Sakura.

Sasuke kembali fokus akan kegiatannya. Sasuke kembali memasuki rumah yang sudah kelihatan. Seorang petugas keamanan di rumah megah itu membukakan pintu pagar untuk sang majikan yang baru saja pulang.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan rumah megah itu. Tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk membukanya, pelayan yang siap siaga di depan kediaman megah itu telah membukanya terlebih dahulu. Rumah ini begitu mewah, dengan gaya khas eropa dan pernak-pernik kristal menghiasi sudut rumah ini. Beberapa patung yang sedikit seronok namun indah khas Yunani berjejer menghiasi lorong-lorong rumah Uchiha menuju ruang tengah dan ruang keluarga. Sakura tak pernah bosan memandangi patung-patung yang indah itu, Sasuke bilang salah satu patung Yunani itu mirip sekali dengan Sakura, Dewi Cinta atau_ Aphrodite_. Sasuke memang senang menggombal (namun, sejujurnya itu kata hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke) seperti itu, membuat Sakura merona. Mengingatnya saja membuat Sakura merona.

Sasuke tersenyum, jarang sekali melihat Sakura merona seperti ini. Sakura yang sekarang lebih terlihat murung dan mudah lelah. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, bersama-sama memandangi patung yunani setengah telanjang itu.

"Semalam, kau benar-benar mirip dia," Sasuke membelai tengkuk Sakura membuat Sakura gelisah. "Kulitmu—," Sasuke menghirup aroma Sakura dalam-dalam. Aroma cherry yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya, "Harum tubuhmu—" lanjutnya lagi, pelayan yang berlalu kesana-kemari tak dihiraukan. Seolah benar-benar milik mereka berdua. Wajah terkejut sekaligus malu para pelayan tak ada yang digubris. Seolah mata dan telinganya telah tertutup. Ia mengecup dan menjilat leher Sakura mau tak mau membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Sasuke!" suara bentakan itu memenuhi telinga Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka segera memisahkan diri. Sakura merona malu dan Sasuke yang mendecih kesal. Dilihatnya Mikoto berkacak pinggang dengan wajah merona malu. Tidak disangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti ini di luar ruangan. Memalukan!

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Mikoto setelah menetralkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya tangan Sakura yang kemarin tak sengaja tersiram air panas. Tidak ada bekas apapun, mau tak mau melegakan hati Mikoto yang seharian telah diliputi **sedikit** rasa bersalah.

"Hn. Ada sedikit urusan," jawab Sasuke santai. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya—dan sang istri sekaligus menuntunnya mengingat tadi ia pingsan dan tidak mau dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Mikoto membiarkan saja Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan melanjutkan lagi kegiatan yang sebelumnya tertunda, berkebun. Kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan Mikoto ketiga pagi dan sore hari ketika ia senggang.

**000**

Hinata menguncir rambutnya. Baju santai—dress biru muda membalut tubuhnya pagi ini. Ia berniat berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sahabat lamanya itu. Lama tidak bermain ke rumah ini memunculkan rasa sedikit rindu dengan setiap sudut rumah megah itu.

Hinata menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah yang terdapat sebuah grand piano. Tangannya gatal sekali menyentuh piano itu, tapi ia tidak bisa memainkannya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku dan memencet-mencet jarinya.

_**Twinkle-twinkle little star**_

Dengan tersendat Hinata memainkannya dan mulai bernyanyi. Terkadang ia cekikikan dan mencari nada yang pas untuk part lagu yang ia nyanyikan (dulu ia hafal, lama tak memainkannya ia sedikit lupa nadanya).

"Kau juga suka main piano ya?" Hinata terkejut saat melihat wanita cantik berambut merah muda dengan dress selutut berwarna krem yang sudah berada disampingnya saat ini. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil merona—ketahuan mengutak-atik piano rumah itu. Padahal posisinya sebagai tamu.

"Ah, ano—_sumimasen_." Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"_Iie, daijoubu_. Kau bisa main?" Hinata menggeser posisinya agar Sakura bisa duduk bersamanya. "Tidak, hehehe. Aku hanya tahu beberapa lagu anak-anak," Hinata menggaruk kepalanya. Sakura menekan-nekan jarinya diatas tuts piano dan memainkan beberapa nada. Hinata menikmati lagu yang dimainkan Sakura.

_**The ice cold raindrops falling from the sky**_

_**They try to melt away all my broken scars**_

Lagi, jari-jari mungil itu menari diatas tuts piano itu.

_**You're fading away**_

_**No way for you to see the tears in my eyes**_

_**In this sentimental glowing twilight**_

_**Nobody is here to hear me cry**_

Lagu itu diakhiri tepuk tangan Hinata karena kagum. Perempuan itu senang akan hiburan yang diberikan oleh istri sahabatnya. "Kau pandai sekali. Aku kagum," Hinata memuji Sakura dengan tulus. Sakura tersenyum senang, karena pada akhirnya ia punya teman untuk berbicara. Ia sungguh bosan sendirian di kamar milik Uchiha Sasuke semenjak hubungannya dengan ibu mertuanya kurang baik. Tidak ada tempat bercerita dan tidak ada yang menemani. Kadang Ayame memang menemaninya, tapi itu ketika mereka di dapur. Sakura memang senang memasak dan mencoba resep-resep baru dari Ayame yang memang juru masak di keluarga Uchiha.

"Ah! Kau kenal Sasuke darimana?" Hinata menanyakan saat-saat mereka berdua masih berpacaran.. Sakura bersemu—membayangkan saat-saat mereka bertemu dulu karena sebuah kebetulan (yang beruntung) dan saat itu mereka jadi sering bersama.

"Kami bertemu di toko buku. Saat itu aku bermaksud membeli buku dan aku meninggalkan dompetku di rumah—" Sakura menerawang, membayangkan saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. "—dan ia membayarkan buku sambil mengantarkanku pulang".

Sakura jadi teringat dulu Sasuke orang yang sangat pendiam, hingga Sakura yang bersifat ceria itu tidak tahan berjalan berdua dengannya. Sakura merasa gugup dan malu, ini pertama kalinya ia pulang diantar oleh seorang pria, dan pria itu adalah pria tampan. Sebersit pikiran negatif datang, "Bagaimana jika dia tahu aku hanya anak panti asuhan? Apa nanti ia menyesal mengenalku?" dan sebagainya. Dan ia tersenyum geli, pria itu sekarang bahkan jadi suaminya—yang kini sedang tidur karena kelelahan.

"Kau teman lama-nya kan? Bagaimana sifatnya saat masih kecil dulu?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata. Kini giliran Hinata yang bercerita mengenai Sasuke. Sifat-sifatnya saat kecil (yang entah sekarang sudah berubah atau belum), kebiasaan-kebiasaan, kesukaan, dan pertengkarang kecil antara Sasuke dengan teman-teman masa kecilnya dulu. Sakura tertawa, dan Sasuke yang melihatnya tertawa lepas bersama Hinata diam-diam tersenyum lega. Sakura-nya, Sakura milik Uchiha Sasuke, kini telah kembali.

**000**

Sakura terseyum setelah tertawa lepas mendengar cerita masa kecil Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan. "Kau cantik, Hinata-chan," Sakura berkata tulus. Hinata menatap bingung akan Sakura yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan ambigu seperti itu. Suasana mendadak hening dan canggung saat Hinata terdiam. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, "—kau bisa jadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke-kun," Sakura akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sakura.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata spontan berdiri dengan mata membelalak. Sakura pada akhirnya ikut berdiri, menggapai tangan Hinata lembut.

"Aku mohon menikahlah dengannya—" pinta Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera turun dan menghampiri kedua wanita itu. "Apa-apaan ini!" bukan kalimat tanya yag keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu, melainkan bentakan dan amarah yang memuncak saat istrinya menawarkan suaminya sendiri untuk wanita lain.

Sebagian amarah karena ia merasa tidak dihargai sebagai seorang suami. Ia adalah kepala keluarga. Tetapi kenapa wanita itu tidak menghormatinya dan menawarkan suaminya pada wanita lain. Sebagian lagi amarahnya karena memang ia tak ingin berpisah, apalagi hanya karena masalah penerus. Mereka masih muda dan masih banyak kesempatan untuk memiliki momongan. Sasuke terluka disini.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terkejut karena pembicaraan mereka terdengar tadi. Padahal ia berniat menyatukan mereka secara diam-diam. Tapi ternyata Sasuke mendengarnya. Ia gelagapan. Sasuke terihat marah sekali. Jelas! Sakura tahu ia telah melukai harga diri suami yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu!" Sasuke yang telah dilanda amarah yang sangat besar berani membentak sang istri. Sakura terkejut dan menangis, Sasuke tidak memedulikannya dan pergi menuju kamar mereka.

Posisi Hinata serba salah disini—ia tak ingin masuk dan ikut campur atas rumah tangga orang lain. Tapi, melihat Sakura yang menangis membuatnya tidak tega juga. Ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sampai seperti ini?

Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke yang tengah dilanda amarah. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menanyakan duduk perkaranya. Sasuke juga butuh pelampiasan, ia memeluk sahabat terbaiknya itu dan mencoba meredamkan amarah yang menguasai hatinya. Yang telah membuatnya melukai istrinya tanpa sadar.

"Sakura mandul. Dan ibu memaksa kami berpisah." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke disela-sela pelukan mereka.

Hinata mengelus punggung Sasuke, memberikan kenyamanan bagi tubuh atletis namun rapuh itu. Mencoba menguatkan sahabatnya. Dan Sakura melihat itu, ia tersenyum—senyum pahit. Ia menghapus airmatanya kasar.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun. Aku mohon. Aku mencoba membuat ibu bahagia, dan kebahagiaan ibu adalah adanya seorang cucu, dan aku bukanlah wanita yang sempurna. Aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Jadi aku mohon," Sakura memohon sambil berlutut dihadapan keduanya.

"Kau pernah bilang, akan melakukan apa yang aku mau jika aku tersadar dari pingsanku. Dan aku sudah merasa baikan. Jadi aku ingin kau menikahi Hinata-chan. Anggaplah ini pemenuhan janjimu padaku".

**TBC**

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin, **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK **terhadap Reader dan Reviewer yang udah gabung (baca/review) di fict ini. #makasiiiiiiiih banget

Maaf lama update. Dikirim dari **Soo dana**-chan nya terlalu lama ***Dana** : apaan lo nyalahin gue?* A/n kali ini gue yang ngisi (srzkun) dan cerita full bikinan** Dana**. Saya Cuma ngedit sedikiiiiit aja hahahahaha.

Diharapkan ceritanya masih nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya, karena file yang udah dibuat **Dana **hilang sebelumnya di laptop saya, padahal itu chapter terpanjang yang pernah dibuat **Dana **(kira-kira ada 4k) dan laptopnya **Dana **yang kebanting waktu jadi MABA(mahasiswa bangkotan #ditabok) tahun lalu dan akhirnya harus diganti harddisknya karena jebol sehingga fict itu sudah tidak ada di laptopnya (fict itu bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kami berdu) **.** Pada akhirnya ini chapter 3 dibikin lagi dengan waktu yang cukup singkat (kira-kira 2 minggu) dengan alur cerita yang bahkan gue udah lupa #ngek

Yaudah, mohon dibaca dan ditinggalkan jejak ya :D

p.s : cara bales review yang langsung sekaligus itu gimana sih? Dx aku mau bales review tapi kebanyakan, jadi cuma bisa bilang terima kasih sama kalian :')

**Srzkun & Soo Dana**


End file.
